Xera Traabo
Xera Traabo was a female Rotronian of the Donato clan. She had two daughters, Rena and Jolee, with the Corellian pirate Aaron Traabo. Aaron left Xera and girls shortly after Jolee was born. Her expertise with droids would assist her brother, Andre Donato, with an "acquisition" of a space station for his black market operations. She was aboard a freighter full of merchandise for Andre's black market, that was attacked and destroyed by Drak fighters. That left Andre and Yon Kohl, one of Andre's prime security officers, to raise Rena and Jolee. History Early Life Xera was of average intelligence except when it came to droids. As a child and to the chagrin of her parents, she was always tinkering with the household droids. In school, her best classes were arithmetic and the sciences. After serving her mandatory tour with RSO, Xera went to work with Cylon Industries. Cylon Industries is an off-world owned company that specializes in droids with a Research and Development facility on Rotex. Xera created the Centurion Droid to augment the Rotronian military with the conflicts with the Draks. Several thousands of the droids would be sold to RSO and a couple other systems in the Manchi Sector. Then mysteriously production was ended on the Centurian. Being a typical Donato clan member, the stubborn and head-strong Xera demanded to know why. After pushing for an answer too many times, Xera was terminated from Cylon Industries. After a lengthy job hunt, Xera took a job as a barmaid at a local starport bar called The Duster, which her brother Andre owned. While working at The Duster, Xera began assisting her brother with his growing blackmarket operation as a contact and informant. Xera began dating Aaron Traabo, a Corellian pirate. Her friends warned Xera that Aaron was a hot-headed scoundrel, but she felt she found the gentleman in him. Aaron would retired from piracy and asked Xera to be his wife, after they discovered she was pregnant. Xera would give birth to their first daughter, Rena. Stealing a Space Station While enjoying some drinks and the company of some friends, Xera's brother, Andre, was wishing he had a secure private base to run his growing black market business. His friend, Nahg Inrull, who happened to be very intoxicated joked that they should hijack one of Rotex's spacedocks. Everyone at the table started laughing, everyone except Andre. After a few days of solitary contemplation, Andre approached his sister, Xera, with a very interesting and equally insane plan to hijack Skydock Aurek. The first and primary component to the plan required Xera to create a droid intelligence to be planted into the main computer core of the station. The next major component of the plan was time. It took time for the droid intelligence, named Ambrosia, to replicate itself into all systems so it could have full control of the station without alerting station personnel. It also would also take time to plant loyal friends of Andre on the station as new personnel or to buy off some of the current personnel. Then over a few years the pieces of a Class 10 hyperdrive would be smuggled aboard and secretly reassembled. After nine years of covert operations, Ambrosia had achieved full control of the station and the hyperdrive was complete and operational. Ambrosia created a false radiation leak alarm that caused everyone not a part of Andre's plan to be evacuated. Once the evacuation was complete, Skydock Aurek disappeared into hyperspace much to the surprise of Rotronian Security Forces. The station remained in hyperspace until it reached the very edge of the Dresden Nebula near the Oklan System. Later Life & Death Xera continued to work at The Duster but also started a droid shop on the promenade of Phantom Station. She was also becoming more instrumental in Andre's black market, when she wasn't doting on Rena. Xera noticed Aaron was starting to drink quite a bit and was becoming verbally abusive. He could not handle the family life. Aaron would abandoned them shortly after Jolee, their second daughter, was born. Xera was transporting with some black market items from Phantom Station to Zamora, when the light freighter she chartered suffered a hyperdrive malfunction and reverted to realspace near Drakulon. While the crew was attempting repairs, the ship was attacked and destroyed by Drak starfighters. RPG D6 Stats (Xera's stats reflect their level at the time of her death.) Type: Barmaid/Droid Tech DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D, Dodge 6D, Pick Pocket 5D, Running 4D KNOWLEDGE 3D Drink Mixology 6D, Streetwise 5D, Willpower 4D MECHANICAL 2D PERCEPTION 4D Bargain 5D, Con 8D, Gambling 5D, Persuasion 6D+2, Search 5D, Sneak 6D STRENGTH 2D Brawling 3D, Climbing/Jumping 4D TECHNICAL 4D Computer Programming/Repair 6D, Droid Programming 10D, Droid Repair 7D, (A)Droid Engineering 5D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for the first 1D of beginning skill dice allocated to any starship and starship repair skills. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in those skill, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Skill Bonus: She can advance blaster and dodge at half cost until they reach 8D. Story Factors: Military Training: Nearly all Rotronians have basic military training. Rotronian-Drak Conflict: Though the millennia long Rotronian-Drak conflict has been resolved recently through Imperial intervention, there still exists a high degree of animosity between the two species. Hero Points: 0 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters